Love Always
by xXiluvbadkarmaXx
Summary: Peyton left for California but she broke up with Lucas. Now she's back four years later with someone new and a commitment but no matter how hard either of them tries to deny it, it's always going to be Lucas and Peyton, Love Always.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, you guys can yell at me if you want for not updating any of my other stories and starting a new one but, I promise I'll make sure that I'll keep frequently updating on this one and I'll finish it. i just keep ramming into brick walls with my other stories so I decided to write something else until I get some inspiration to continue my other stories.

This one takes place after season 4, after Peyton leaves for LA. It's a different outlook on how season 5 could have went.

* * *

The streetlights and signs of the bodegas and streetlights lit up the street as she walked the sidewalks of LA on her way home. She could have taken a cab home like she had done numerous times before and was advised to do but tonight was a different night. She'd be returning to Tree Hill tomorrow. Living in LA for four years should have been a dream for her but most of the people in the city made it harder to comprehend that.

But fours years later and her judgment was still vague for this city. The only amiable thing that she looked forward to after her long shifts at work was her fiancé, Kevin. A tall blonde man who had a passion for music much like Peyton's and also played guitar. He had too left his hometown in search for a dream he had been chasing for many years. They had both befriended one another after a month of snide remarks after moving in. It was then that Peyton got to know Kevin better and saw how similar they both were. He had been very good company in the four years that she had lived in LA.

She and Lucas were still together in the first few years she had resided in LA. Kevin was still in a relationship with another woman when he had moved to LA and befriended Peyton. About a year after living in the same loft complex in LA she had ended her relationship with Lucas. His constant visits and phone calls had assured her that they would work well with this long distance relationship. His book wasn't getting published and trying to work, go to school and help out with his mother and sister at home was a bundle of responsibility for him. He let her go to LA to fulfill her dreams but she couldn't help but think that his commitment to her was holding him back from his.

After a year and a half of frequent calling and visits she had called one night and ended it. She couldn't let him convince her otherwise so when she called she had ended it and didn't let him get another word in otherwise. She only told him it was for the best and hung up. She spent the night crying in her loft before a concerned Kevin came over. Kevin had never seen or heard Peyton cry before let alone show any form of emotion that depicted weakness. He stayed with her the whole night she cried and in the morning she opened up to him and explained her situation and reasoning. By the time she had finished he offered her out to breakfast to take her mind off of it. Two weeks after their heartfelt conversation in her loft Kevin had called up his girlfriend and did the same. He understood where Peyton was coming from and didn't want to keep his girlfriend from her dreams either. After he had broken it off with his former girlfriend he told Peyton about it and for the next two years they bonded over the one person that they loved that they had to let go.

During those two years they got really close and at one point dated after Peyton had been informed through Nathan and Haley that Lucas was dating his editor. Peyton and Kevin didn't last for very long because they both had broken up with a very important person in their lives and trying to date immediately following only made it harder for their relationship to work. A few months later on her birthday she had closed her self up in her loft refusing to leave for any reason at all. Kevin knew it was hard for her because she had told him that every birthday the previous few years Lucas would fly in for a surprise visit and take her out for her birthday. Kevin had tried to persuade her to leave her loft but she refused. By the time six o'clock hit he had stopped pestering her and had left the front door of her loft. She was upset and confused as to why he had left and stopped trying. Upon opening her door she found a letter taped to her door from him. He had asked her to dress up and head to the lobby of the loft. She 

was confused but did it anyway. Upon reaching the lobby a man in a suit escorted her to a limousine that had taken her to a restaurant across town. When she exited the limo she was met with Kevin who was standing outside the restaurant with a smirk plastered on his face and flower in hand. He had treated her to dinner, desert and a little dancing afterwards. When the night had finished and they arrived at the loft het gave her a kiss before heading across the hall to his apartment. It had been a few months after their first dating encounter so they decided to give it another try and date again. A year later on a whim of a decision he had proposed and she said yes. They hadn't set a date for the wedding mostly because Peyton would need time to square some things away first and Kevin understood.

Peyton always complained to Kevin about her job and Kevin was used to hearing her complain about it. At least once a week they would take a trip to a little café down the street from the loft after she had gotten off work and he had no gigs to play. Spending time with Kevin at the small café made her think of simpler times in high school when she would go to Karen's café with Lucas and just talk. She missed it but she had made a commitment to Kevin now. They sat at the same back booth in the café and their regulars were usually ready and over to their table within five minutes of their arrival. If they didn't talk they'd watch the scenery out the window and get consumed in their thoughts. Kevin was always first to initiate a conversation when they ended up talking. He always knew how to start a conversation pertaining to a serious issue with playful banter.

"How do you feel about going back?" He asked as she watched the cars go by on the busy street

"Honestly I don't really know. I don't know how everyone will react when I go back home to tell them that I'm engaged"

"I'm sure they'll be ecstatic" he placed a hand over hers

"Not all of them"

* * *

You know what to do, drop a review.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The house was quiet and there was no one else home. Lucas had the house to himself for the day. He wasn't expecting it to be too quiet today though. Word form his brother that the one and only Peyton Sawyer would be back in town within a matter of days. Haley would be in the house and interrogating him every moment she could get away from James and Nathan.

Even though Peyton had left, broken up with Lucas and chose not to contact didn't keep Haley from contacting her. Lucas knew they had kept in touch. With Brooke and her clothing line she rarely had time to pay attention to Tree Hill but when she was able to she would visit or call. That left Peyton and Haley to keep in touch.

A t first their breakup hit him hard, because he thought everything was going exactly as it should and when she broke up with him he wasn't himself for the first few weeks. He was there in body but his mind was somewhere else, he'd smile for his sister and his mom and even for James but at any other time he was a shell of himself. The first time he had shown any real emotion was when he got the call that someone wanted to publish his book. Since that day he had gone back to normal, or so everyone thought. After working with his editor for quite so time and hearing form Nathan, after he had eavesdropped on a conversation between Haley and Peyton, that Peyton was dating her next door neighbor Lucas decided that if Peyton was moving on that he should too. So one night working late with his editor he asked her out on a date. She accepted and they had been dating since then and were still now working together on his second book but there relationship was on the rocks. Just today they had argued about his deadline for his book and Lindsey left the house slamming the door on the way muttering that she'd be back later.

Even though he was currently dating Lindsey he still constantly wondered about Peyton and when he had free time and he was home alone he would glance in "the box". He had told Haley he had thrown it away after she had found him in his room looking through it one night but he couldn't get rid of it because it held too many memories, good and bad. He knew she was coming back to Tree Hill and a part of him was dreading it but another part of him was anticipating it.

This was one of those rare quiet nights he'd get alone to himself so he decided to take a glance through 'the box'

"Luke!"

But he'd have to wait a few minutes to do that

"In here Haley" he called before sliding the box back under his bed

She came on to his room and eyed him suspiciously sitting on his bed before she walked over and sat next to him giving him a hug

"How are you? I know that It must be hard with all the fighting-" She asked as they broke apart

"I'm fine" he cut her off and stood up from his bed and went over to his desk

"Are you sure, because if you want to talk about it we can"

"No, I'm fine" he said still standing at his desk busying himself with whatever was on it

"Alright" she said rising from his bed and walking towards the door

Just when he thought he was in the clear and she would leave him alone, just when he was out of a conversation about it, she stopped and turned around in the doorway and from the corner of his eye he could see her look over towards his bed before at him and then heading towards the item that had drawn her attention. He cringed when he saw her pick the box up from under the bed and place it on the edge of it.

"I thought you threw it out"

"I couldn't" he said without looking up at her

"Luke-"

"Haley I don't want to talk about it, please. At least not tonight"

She sighed and headed towards the door and stopped. He could tell she was debating whether or not to tell him something which was very important.

"Lucas, I know you don't want to hear this but it's important and you're my friend and I think its best you found out now"

He stopped fidgeting with the papers on his desk and looked up at her. Her tone was serious so whatever it is she had to tell him was extremely important for him to know.

"Peyton is moving back to Tree Hill tomorrow and she's getting married"

No words could describe how Lucas felt at that moment so Haley slipped out of the door that led to the porch while he was lost in thought.

The wind gust from closing the door behind her was so powerful that it sent the box on the edge of his bed crashing to the floor all the contents spilling out. No words were needed to describe how he felt. The box that lay haphazardly on the floor explained it all.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, do you think you'll miss LA?" he turned toward Peyton who was too consumed in her thoughts watching out the window to hear him.

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder to get her attention, "What's wrong. Ever since we decided that we were going to come back to Tree Hill you've been acting weird"

She sighed," It's just that I haven't been here in four years and the only person I had contact with was-", he cut her off and narrowed his eyes

"Lucas"

"No, well yeah I had contact with him, but other than him I've only had contact with my friend Haley and I don't know how everyone will react to this"

"Well" he grabbed her hands in his squeezing them gently" If they're really good friends, they'll be happy that your marrying someone as intelligent and handsome as me" she rolled her eyes at him as he chuckled

"Everything's going to be okay" he reassured her, when she shook her head he kissed her hand as she smiled at him affectionately

"I love you"

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "I love you too"'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan paced the terminal walking up and down in front of the arrival/departure boards every once and a while stopping and glancing at the board and then continually pacing.

Haley watched on with four year old James asleep in the chair next to her while Nathan enthusiastically waited for Peyton's flight to arrive. Ever since they had received the call from Peyton that she'd be returning to Tree Hill Nathan had been excited about the prospect for weeks. He had even kept a secret calendar that he thought Haley didn't know about counting down the days until Peyton arrived. Haley wanted to feel jealous but she couldn't because Nathan and Peyton had a friendship muck like hers and Lucas'. When Haley left for the tour they had bonded and Haley was thankful that Peyton was there to help Nathan out when she couldn't.

"Nathan can you stop pacing please, you're making me dizzy" She pleaded and was thankful when he stopped and came to take a seat next to her and James.

"I'm sorry Hales; I just want to be the first one to greet her"

"Well James is asleep, I'm to dizzy from your pacing to stand straight and unless some random stranger takes pride in hugging people they don't know, I'm sure you'll be the first one to greet her" she smiled reassuringly

As soon as that was said as mass of blonde curls caught Nathan's attention and he was up out of his chair and running towards them in a matter of seconds. Haley caught on to what he was drawn to and carefully picked up James and made her way over to them.

When Peyton had caught sight of Nathan she placed her carry-on on the floor and braced herself for the hug she knew was coming. She was engulfed in a hug and Nathan held her tight lifting her off the ground in the process because of their height difference. Someone clearing their throat broke their embrace and Nathan placed Peyton back on the ground looking over her head to see them being watched by a tall blonde haired man.

Kevin held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Kevin you must be Nathan" Nathan shook Kevin's hand furrowing his brows in the process

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Peyton told me that you'd be the first person to hug her" Nathan cast a sideways glance to Peyton and she smiled sheepishly

"Hi, I'm Haley" Haley appeared alongside Nathan with a sleeping Jamie on one hip, extending her hand to Kevin

"I'm Kevin, Peyton has told me a lot about you" He smiled politely at Haley

"All good things I hope" she smiled back at Kevin

"So let's get going, you're staying in our guest house Sawyer" Nathan threw an arm around Peyton and pulled her along with Haley, James and Kevin following

"Is he always like this?" Kevin asked Haley as they trailed behind

"Yeah, he's like her big brother and now that's she getting married you better get used to it, cause it only gets worse"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"No, Lucas you're not going over there" Lindsey walked around the table picking up the plates from dinner

"Why not" he asked following

"Because, she's your ex-girlfriend"

He scoffed "So?"

Placing the dishes in the sink Lindsey turned around to face Lucas

"You love me right?"

"Yeah"

"So" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I bet you wouldn't like it if I went to go see one of my exes"

She had a point, he probably wouldn't be too happy if he found out she was going to see one of her ex-boyfriends. This was different though, she didn't have a deep history with any of her exes and her friends probably weren't still rooting for them to get back together.

"No"

"Good, so it's settled you won't go?" she raised an eyebrow expectantly

"Fine"

"Thank You" she pecked his lips and turned back to the dishes

"I think I'm going to go to the river court"

"Lucas-"

"I'm just going to play some basketball; I'm not going to Nathan and Haley's I promise"

"Okay, don't stay out too late"

"I won't" he shut the door behind him and decided to walk to the river court to think. He hadn't been alone with his thoughts for a while, he was to busy spending time either trying to write his second novel, coach the basketball team, or spending time with Lindsey, Haley, Nathan and James. Dribbling the ball in his hands as he approached the river court he caught sight of two figures sitting on the bench. He recognized the woman with curly hair as none other than Peyton who was laughing at what the person next to her had said. He could walk over right? Lindsey said he couldn't go see Peyton at Nathan and Haley's house but she never said he couldn't see her if she was sitting on a bench at the river court.

"Peyton" he called as he approached content to see her again. He stopped mid stride seeing the person, better yet, man sitting next to her.

"Hi, Lucas" Kevin smiled and placed an arm around Peyton's shoulder

Lucas clenched his teeth but put on a fake smile nonetheless. Looks like there was going to be some competition.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early morning when Nathan had been shoved out of the house and over to Lucas'. Haley had heard from Peyton that their encounter with Lucas the night before had been anything but enjoyable. It was awkward and if Lucas hadn't realized how hostile he was being towards Lucas, then Peyton did. Nathan was starting to think this was ridiculous, Lucas and Peyton both had other people in their lives and even when they weren't trying to they were acting like the jealous exes. He shook his head and knocked the front door. He waited a few minutes before the door was opened and Nathan was met with Lucas who was rubbing sleep from his eyes and his hair was standing up in different directions. Nathan had to fight back the urge to laugh.

"Hey"

"Hey Nate" Lucas ushered his brother into the house closing the door behind him

"So I heard you saw Peyton last night and her fiancé"

"Yeah, they were at the river court" Lucas turned away from Nathan and began to walk out of his room and towards the kitchen knowing Nathan would be following suit

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was never good at interfering with other people relationships, that was usually Haley's department but since she had to work she sent him instead.

"Look Lucas" he spoke to Lucas whose head was inside of the refrigerator while he searched for something to eat, " I know you don't like Peyton's fiancé but your going to have to learn to accept him"

Lucas pulled his head out of the fridge and shut the door facing Nathan, "Who said I didn't like Kevin?"

Nathan shrugged indifferently, "Peyton talked to Haley last night. She said you were being rude to Kevin" Lucas put his head down and that confirmed his statement

"Luke, this isn't being fair to Lindsey or Peyton" and Lucas knew it. He wasn't being the kind of boyfriend he was supposed to be to Lindsey and he wasn't being a supportive friend to Peyton who was trying to move on and be happy.

Nathan felt sympathetic for Lucas even though he was practically calling his brother a bad friend and boyfriend. Lucas was never the same when Peyton broke up with him and he had been trying to fill the empty spaces with Lindsey and his second novel. Just a few weeks ago around the announcement of Peyton's upcoming visit he had hit a brick wall, and not just with his novel. He and Lindsey had been arguing often recently and Lucas couldn't write a page for his life. He had just recently started writing again after Peyton had come back. Everything seemed to be spiraling downward for his big brother but even if Lucas was going through a rough patch it didn't mean he had to make Peyton's life worse.

"Just try to be a better friend. I know she won't say it but you're one of her best friends beside Brooke" Lucas smiled to himself. Peyton was too stubborn to ask for help or to need someone but she did and Lucas helped her realize that. They may be on the outs right now because of his recent behavior but he'd apologize and try to be her friend, the friend she needed.

* * *

"So, Tutor Mom and I had a chat last night and she told me that you and Broody and Kevin were at the river court" Peyton immediately rolled her eyes.

She had seen Nathan leaving his house earlier this morning and last time she checked Nathan Scott was not an early riser unless he was forced to do so. Now she understood where he had gone this morning, most likely over to Lucas' house to talk about last night.

"Yeah, it was okay aside from the snide comments Lucas was making"

Peyton couldn't understand why Lucas was being so mean to Kevin. Peyton knew that Lucas had moved on since he was dating his editor. She had expected him to be over her and her dating and marrying someone else shouldn't have affected him that much. Apparently she was wrong.

"P.Sawyer, sooner or later you're going to get married, in your dress designed courtesy of Brooke Davis, and he's going to have to accept that you and him are over" Peyton frowned at the thought. The word over meant done permanently, maybe their relationship would be over but she couldn't fathom not having some type of friendship with Lucas. He was her friend first before anything, he got her to believe in herself when he submitted her art to Thud and even his first basketball game when he had told her that her art mattered and it was what got him there. If it wasn't for Lucas Scott she could honestly say she wouldn't be where she is now and without him she probably wouldn't get any further.

"I know" a long silence passed between them and Peyton asked,"Do you think we could ever be friends?"

"I thought we were" Brooke asked confused

"I mean me and Lucas"

Brooke sighed. She loved her best friend and she only wanted what was best for her and so far Kevin was what was best. She didn't have a real answer for Peyton, the only person who could give her that answer was herself. "I don't know Peyton. It's between you and him. Whether you guys decide to have a friendship or not it's up to you but just remember that…."

"Brooke you have a meeting downtown in five minutes" Brooke's secretary chimed through the phone

"Shoot, listen P. Sawyer I'll try to call you back when I finish this meeting"

"Brooke wait…." The line went dead and Peyton groaned in frustration and glared menacingly at the phone

"Phones don't spontaneously combust I hope you know" Kevin commented, entering the kitchen after he heard her groan in frustration and glare at the phone

"I know, I was just talking to Brooke and she kind of hung up on me" he placed his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head

"In a few weeks you'll be Mrs. Kevin Stuart Collins" she smiled in anticipation "You excited?"

She turned in his embrace to face him, "I'm very excited" she kissed him and he moaned in appreciation, "But we still have to find a place to host the reception" he smile faltered a bit as she played with the material of his t-shirt

"I'm sure you'll find a place soon" tucking a curl behind her ear and give her a kiss on the forehead he headed off in the direction of their bedroom.

While Peyton watched his retreating figure she couldn't help but feel guilty for the postponement of their wedding. Finding the church to perform the ceremony wasn't hard and didn't take long for her and Kevin to book the church and set the date. Time was closing in and they still had yet to get a place for the reception. Peyton had thought about Tric but had decided against it. Karen was still the owner of it but for the time being she was out of town and left the businesses in the hands of Lucas. She had seen the way Lucas acted towards Kevin that night they were on the river court and she wasn't sure if she was ready for a one on one confrontation with him. Whatever she decided she better do it soon, time was running out.

* * *

"_Hey, I'm not near my phone right now so if you leave a message I'll get back to you. Beep"_

Lucas groaned in annoyance at the voicemail of his girlfriend's cell phone he reluctantly left a message asking her to call him back or come back home. Tossing the phone on his dresser he turned to exit his bedroom when a knock on his side door turned him around. He walked back across the room and pulled the door shocked at the presence of the person on the other side.

"Hi Peyton" he whispered afraid that if he spoke any louder he might scare her off

"Hey Lucas can I come in" she kept her head down avoiding his gaze

He steeped aside and allowed her entrance and she entered standing awkwardly in the middle of his room. She glanced at the walls around his room and noticed the difference in them. This was no longer the room of a teenage boy, the same teenage boy she had once dated. This was now the room of a man, a published author, a friend of her no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"So what brings you by" he had his hands stuffed in his pockets and recognized it as one of his nervous habits

"Well I wanted to talk about last night..." He placed a hand up to stop her before she even finished

"I know that my behavior last night wasn't the best but, I was feeling really shitty and I took it out on Kevin and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry" Peyton stood dumbfounded by his apology. She had expected him to argue about it and defend his actions and when they were finished then they'd apologize and try to get back on good terms. She was at such a loss for words he continued speaking.

"I was hoping you could forgive me so that we could at least be friends. I used to be that guy you could come to with any problems and I miss being that guy for you" she felt the tears welling up in her eyes but willed them not to fall but it was proving to be a hard task but she managed.

"I missed it too" a small smile spread to his lips and she eventually found herself smiling back. Their friendship wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine but she missed having him around, even if he was just a friend.

"So anything else you have on your mind" he asked curiously, he could still read her and he could tell that there was something else she came to talk to him about

"Oh yeah umm, I was wondering if we could use Tric for the reception because the wedding day is coming soon and we don't have a place for the reception and if it's okay with your mom or if you don't mind..." she stopped noticing that he was chuckling at her "What?" she asked curiously and slightly amused

"I missed your rambling also" she smacked him on the arm and he continued to laugh, "But I don't mind letting you use Tric"

Overwhelmed by joy she jumped into his arms catching Lucas off guard. When he finally realized that she was hugging him he hugged her back, "Thanks, Luke" she mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled in endearment at the use of his nickname. He felt like things were going to work out fine.

"Lucas I…" stopping short in her tracks at the sight of Lucas in an embrace with another woman

Peyton let go of Lucas turning toward the doorway to the sound of the voice. Lucas released his hands from around Peyton and turned toward the doorway also to see Lindsey standing there in a mix of what seemed to be hurt, confusion and anger on her face. In slow steady strides Lindsey approached Peyton and from past experience Lucas could tell that this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Hi, Lindsey, I'm Peyton" the resounding slap that came a few seconds later was one to be expected.


End file.
